Dance Night
by bobnotk
Summary: I was hoping to post this before Chapter 6 came out, but the person I had reading it first didn't get back to me in time. What if Neptune says no to Weiss's invitation to the dance and she goes with Jaune instead. Starts with Pyrrha having some words with Weiss and will get to some sweet Arkos. Rating might get changed depending on how i write the end.
1. Chapter 1

"Weiss, just what do you think you are doing?"

Pyrrha had pulled the white haired heiress to an empty hallway near the ballroom where the dance was being held.

"I am not quite sure I understand what you are getting at."

"After rejecting Jaune so many times, why are you here at the dance with him?"

Of course, Weiss should have known that Jaune was the reason for this confrontation. She had a feeling that the redhead warrior had a thing for the dorky blonde, but now it was all but confirmed.

"Well, his persistence stuck with me. It was also brought to my attention that he wasn't like all the other guys that are just after me because of my last name." Weiss looked Pyrrha in the eyes, hoping that her reason would suffice.

"Cut the crap Weiss." Weiss had never seen this side of Pyrrha before, her way of speaking was never this angry before. "We both know you accepted his offer only after you found out that Neptune was going with Yang, you just wanted to go to the dance with someone to try and get back at Neptune and Yang." Pyrrha was right, she had rejected Jaune's original attempt at inviting her to the dance just because she had already planned on getting Neptune to invite her. Then she saw him ask Yang so she had to figure out a way to get back at them.

"If you cared so much about who Jaune wanted to go to the dance with, then why didn't you invite him yourself?" _THUD_ Before Weiss knew it, Pyrrha had grabbed her shoulders and threw her against the wall.

"You don't understand. Jaune and I have been training every night after the field trip to Forever Fall. The night he first asked you to the dance was no different, he was crushed after your rejection." Tears began to crawl down Pyrrha's face. "I even tried to get him to ask me out, but in his mind I am already being asked by much better people. He puts himself down so much that he can't see that the only guy I even care about, the only guy I ever look at, is him. Then the night you accepted his offer I saw a shine in his eye. I saw a smile that would never be directed at me."

"Pyrrha, listen…"

"No, you listen _Ice Queen._ Jaune really likes you, he truly cares for you. If you only plan on using him to further your selfish needs then just stop. You are going to hurt him far more than you already have if he finds out. However, if you actually see just how great of a guy that Jaune actually is; then never let him go, because you will never find a better guy."

Pyrrha took a step away from Weiss. She had just spilled everything she had kept bottled up and need to try and calm down before she did something she would regret later.

"Pyrrha, I know that you came to the dance without a date tonight. Is the only reason you are here because Jaune is going with me?"

"Jaune is going to need a shoulder to cry on later. When that time comes tell him I am at the usual spot."

Pyrrha wiped away her tears and turned to go through the ballroom to get their usual training spot on the roof of the dorms. The second floor of the ballroom was connected to the dorms so it was the most direct route, even if it meant seeing all the students having a great time at the dance.

As soon as Pyrrha entered the ballroom she noticed that Jaune had saw her. Just the night before he was so excited that Weiss had accepted his offer, and broke Pyrrha's heart in the process. Jaune was the one person that Pyrrha did not want to talk to, at least not yet. Pyrrha quickly walked through the ballroom to reach the stairs, she could hear that Jaune was trying to get her attention but she didn't want Jaune to see her like this. She had to compose herself.

"Hey Jaune, what are you looking at?" Weiss had appeared beside her date having reentered the ballroom after her confrontation with Pyrrha.

"What did you and Pyrrha talk about? I saw her pull you away when we got here, and now she just left looking sad. I wonder if her date never showed up." Jaune asked as he was still looking at the stairs where Pyrrha was just moments before.

"Come on guys, it's a dance so just dance and have fun!" The short leader of team RWBY had appeared between Jaune and Weiss. Ruby practically pushed the two on the dance floor and made sure they were going to dance. With a smile that showed that she was content with what she had done, Ruby ran off to see what the rest of her team was doing.

'This isn't half bad.' Weiss thought to herself after a short while of slow-dancing with Jaune. When she looked up she noticed that instead of looking down at her, Jaune was looking away towards the stairs. The same ones that Pyrrha had used. Weiss quickly pulled her gaze back down. "Still worried about Pyrrha?"

"Huh?" The sudden question startled Jaune. After looking down to meet the eyes of his date. "I guess so. I wonder who her date was, because we only got here a few minutes ago and it already looks like she has left."

"She didn't have a date." Jaune looked at Weiss with a look of disbelief.

"That can't be right, I made a bet that if she couldn't get a date to the dance then I would wear a dress; and when I told her on the roof that you had accepted my invitation to the dance she said that I was lucky that she found one."

"Wait, you made a bet with Pyrrha about her not being able to find a date?"

"Yea, the night you rejected my initial invitation we were having a bit of sword practice and we got to talking about you rejecting me. Pyrrha mentioned something about 'There being more fish in the sea', when she has tons of guys tripping over each other trying to ask her to the dance. So I made a bet that if she couldn't find a date then I would wear a dress. But she did and that is why I am not currently wearing a dress."

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Jaune really so dense that he couldn't see that Pyrrha was wanting him to ask her to the dance? By now they had slowly stopped dancing to the point where they were just standing on the dance floor. Weiss pulled Jaune to the side and looked straight at him.

"Listen Jaune, Pyrrha did not have a date to the dance tonight, she told me that earlier. She also told me that the only reason she came tonight was because she was worried about you." Jaune looked like he was about to say something. "Let me finish." Jaune closed his mouth and allowed Weiss to continue. "She came because she knew the real reason I accepted your offer. The guy I was originally going to have invite me to the dance had invited someone else. So in order to try and make him jealous I decided to come with you."

Jaune just stood there, as if he was trying to figure out what words to say.

"This whole time we were dancing, and even before Ruby pushed us out on the dance floor, Pyrrha was the only person you were thinking about; she was the only person on your mind. Think about those feelings and what she said earlier. She told me to let you know that she will be waiting for you at the 'usual spot'. You need her, not someone like me who is only using you for her own selfish means."

Just as Jaune was about to say something Weiss turned him around and pushed him towards the stars. He turned back around to talk with her, but her back was towards him. "Just go Jaune, Pyrrha is waiting for you. Just don't forget that she is someone who is willing to be hurt just to see you happy." With that, Weiss walked away towards where the rest of her team was dancing.

'Pyrrha was right about two things, I was being selfish and I won't find a nicer guy."

Jaune had made his way to the door that lead to the rooftop, the place where he and Pyrrha would train every night. His mind was racing. 'Could Pyrrha have really wanted him to ask her to the dance? Did that mean she liked him?' With these thoughts in his head he opened the door and took a step out into the cold night.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jaune walked out on the roof he could still hear the faint music from the dance. He looked around to see if he could fine Pyrrha. She was sitting on the edge of the roof facing the Ballroom, moonlight accentuating her figure in a stunning red dress.

"Is this spot taken?" Jaune walked up behind his teammate. Without saying anything Pyrrha motioned that the seat was free and turned her head away from it.

"I guess I messed up, huh." Pyrrah still didn't speak. 'This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.' Jaune needed to figure out a way to apologize and get Pyrrha to speak to him again. The moon was shining brightly over the two of them and Jaune had an idea.

"If you won't talk to me, then I guess me and the broken moon will just have to have a conversation without you." Pyrrha stirred slightly but her head was still turned away.

"Hey Jaune, we haven't been able to talk in a while." Jaune was never really good at faking a voice so it just a little bit higher.

"Yea, last time we talked was right after I told Pyrrha that I faked my way into this school."

"True, you know, you were acting like an asshole back then."

"I wish I could say I stopped acting like an asshole after that, but from the looks of things I still have a long way to go."

"But you and Pyrrha are up here every night training, but I don't see your weapons tonight? What is the occasion?"

"Oh, the school is having this dance thing before the festival starts, something about strengthen our bonds or something."

"Oh a dance, how grand. I wish I could go to a dance, but alas, I am just a celestial body in the sky. Did you two go together?"

Jaune looked over to where his partner was sitting. Pyrrha quickly moved her head as if she had been looking at Jaune during his "moon talk".

"No, I actually went with another girl."

"Now why would you do that? Just earlier Pyrrha was telling me how she had wanted to go to the dance with you."

"I know that, I think I even knew before Weiss told me earlier."

Jaune could tell that Pyrrha was looking at him now.

"If you knew that, then why did you go with that Weiss girl instead of Pyrrha."

"To be honest Moon, It is because I felt like I didn't deserve to go with Pyrrha. She is strong, beautiful, funny, nice, famous, and has the best laugh I have ever heard. Before I realized it myself I was in love with her, but I thought that a weakling like me didn't deserve her love back."

"You think I care about that?" Jaune jumped when he herd Pyrrha's outburst coming from behind him. He turned and saw her standing behind him, he could see that her eyes were red from crying. 'That must have been why she didn't want me to see her face.

"All my life guys have been intimidated by me, not even wanting to come anywhere near me. That's why I came to Beacon all the way from Mistral. You weren't like that though, you didn't even know that I was famous; and even after Weiss told you who I was and you realized just how famous I was, you still treated me like you would anyone else."

Jaune wanted to find a way to say something, but a voice in his head told him to wait and to let Pyrrha vent.

"Who are you to say who I deserve to be with? Do you even understand just how much it hurts to watch the guy that you love continue to pursue another woman who won't even give him the light of day? The same woman who breaks his confidence, the same confidence that makes my heart throb when it's directed at me." Tears had started to form on Pyrrha's face, but she continued to speak through it. "Even though he would never look at me in the same way that he looks at her, I stayed by his side, hoping that he would give up and see what is right there in front of him. Why did I tell him to be himself? Maybe I wanted him to be shot down one final time, so I could come in and build him back up, then he could finally look at me. Maybe part of me just wanted to see him happy. Because I love him so much…my happiness isn't that…impo…"

Jaune had gotten up from his seat to embrace Pyrrha. "Don't finish that, if anyone deserves to be unhappy, it's me. I completely ignored your feelings and just did what I thought was right."

Time passed slowly as they held each other in their arms. Songs from the Ballroom still reaching them. Jaune took his sleeve and wiped away the tears that remained on Pyrrha's face.

"You know the dance isn't over yet, and I don't really feel like going back in there. Do you want to just dance up here?" Pyrrha just nodded and they began to dance to the slow song currently playing.

Jaune had not been telling the whole truth when he mentioned that he was a great dancer, but this dance was less of a waltz and more of just swaying back and forth to the song.

"Did you mean everything that you told the Moon?" They were still dancing when Pyrrha finally spoke up.

"Every word." Jaune and Pyrrha were still dancing, but were looking in each other's eyes.

"Then know that regardless of what you thing, I love you and everything about you.

"Then I guess I'll just have to love you twice as much now." With the moonlight still shining down on them and the music from the dance still reaching them, their lips met in a kiss that you only see in the movies.

They remained connected at the lips for a while before they separated. When they did they noticed that the dance was over and the other students were leaving to return to their dorms.

"Should we be heading back?" Jaune turned back to Pyrrha who just shook her head.

"We need to make up for lost time, we can just dance to the songs in our heads."

It was another two hours before they returned to their dorm, Nora and Ren were already asleep. Nora had appeared to have tired both of them out after the dance. They had gone as friends, but Nora really didn't have a lower setting than 'Rapid'. Jaune and Pyrrha shared another kiss before they got into their own beds, it would have been a little hard to explain in the morning if they were in the same bed, but hopefully after tomorrow it wouldn't be as bad for them to share a bed every once in a while.

That night they both shared the same dream, one that Pyrrha has had time and time again and one that Jaune never thought would have been possible until now. They were standing beside each other, surrounded by their friends. The last word they both remember before Nora woke them up for their morning pancakes.

"I do."

**AN: Thus ends My first (published) fic. I have another one I wrote before this one but I will be starting it over before I post it. (Another Arkos because the ship is just too strong) Give me some solid reviews, cause I feel like one of the Monkeys with a Typewriter trying to write Shakespeare.**


End file.
